Tell me a story!
by Sakuya Kaitoh
Summary: Luffy doesn't want to go to sleep, so he asks Zoro to tell him a story. A fluffy ZoroLuffy cause I love the pairing! Beware of some WAFF.


Hi! This is my first One Piece fanfic. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. I do own an Inuyasha plushie though.

**Pairing: **A bit of Zoro/Luffy.

**Warnings:** Fluff and WAFF.

**Summary**: Luffy doesn't want to go to sleep so he askes Zoro to tell him a story.

**Author: **Sakuya Kaitoh

**Title: **Tell me a story!

"Zoro?"

_Go away._

"Zoroooo. I know you're awake"

_No I'm not._

"Zoooroooo......Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup"

The green haired swordsman grunted at the hushed voice urging him to wake up, which he didn't feel like doing. With great effort, Zoro opened one lazy eye at his captain who in turn grinned widely.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored" Luffy plopped down on the floor next to his first mate's hammock.

"Go to sleep" Zoro replied as he turned to face the wall instead of the boy.

"I can't"

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" he grumbled.

The straw-hat captain grinned again.

"Tell me a story!" he announced happily.

Zoro pondered on it for a moment before answering.

"No!"

"Awwww!" the rubber boy whined and began to hit Zoro's back, though without much strength on his part. "Come on Zoro! Why not?"

"Why don't you ask Usopp? I bet he's just dying to"

"No. I want **you** to tell me one"

The swordsman could almost see the pout on boy's lips and smiled a bit. Sometimes he was just too cute.

"Pleeeeeease Zoro!"

"I said no"

"Oh come on, just this onc...Whoa!"

Luffy couldn't finish his sentence because Zoro suddenly grabbed his wrist and flung him over, making Luffy land next to him in his hammock. With another quick movement, the swordsman pressed the captain's body against his own, preventing him from going anywhere. Luffy was so surprised that it took him a few second to realize were the warmth was coming from, he felt his first mate's arms wrap around him in a tight hug and kept his own arms in front of him, pressed between both their bodies.

"What kind of story do you want?"

"Huh?"

"If it'll keep you quiet, I'll tell you a story. So, what kind of story do you want?"

The rubber boy flashed his trademark grin before snuggling more into the warmth.

"I want a story about a pirate!"

The ex-pirate hunter sighed at the obvious selection.

"Ok, once upon a time..."

"No, wait! I want it about a sea-monster!"

Another sigh at another obvious selection.

"One upon a time..."

"Wait, wait, wait! Tell me one about a prince and a princess!"

"Argh! Will you shut up and listen!" growled Zoro, minding the other pirates asleep.

Luffy made no other sound as he pressed his hands against his own chest and leaned more into the older man. Zoro modified his embrace so they were both more comfortable; he passed his right arm around Luffy's waist bringing him closer and his left hand rested on the boy's shoulder.

(A/N: Zoro is lying on his right side and Luffy is lying on his left side)

"Ok. Once upon a time, there was a....a....mmmm"

"A what?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking"

The little captain pouted and his first mate's inability to story tell. Zoro thought for a moment before remembering a story that someone once told him.

"Ok, I got it. Listen. Once upon a time in the sky, there was a king named Ten-Kou who had a daughter named Orihime. Orihime was the one that weaved the gods clothes and she worked day and night for it"

The swordsman stopped for a moment to see if Luffy was interested in the story.

"Yeah. Go on" and so he was.

"Now, Ten-Kou was very worried that Orohime did nothing else but weave so he introduced her to a cow care-taker named Hikoboshi, from across the river in which they lived next to, the Amanogawa. When they met they instantly fell in love with each other and spend their time together, but they spent so much time together that they started to neglect their work. Ten-Kou became mad and stopped Orohime from seeing Hikoboshi again by taking her to her side of the Amanogawa, while Hikoboshi stayed on the other. But that didn't make them start working again because they were too sad to do so. Ten-Kou felt sorry for them and promised that if they worked hard they could meet once a year. So they started working hard so that they could see each other again, at least once"

Zoro finished his story and waited for Luffy to reply, but none came. Looking down at his captain, the green haired man noticed that he was fast-asleep.

_Good. Now I can go to sleep myself._

Carefully, he reached for a blanket, which he kept under the hammock just in case and wrapped it around his and Luffy's body. Just as he was beginning to doze off, the older one heard his captain mumble under his breath.

"Thank you Zoro"

Zoro smiled gently and kissed the younger on the forehead.

"Goodnight Luffy"

#·#·#·#

I hope you've enjoyed it. I just love this pairing 'cause it's terribly adorable!!

The story Zoro told Luffy is about Tanabata, a Japanese tradition in which the 7th of July (sometimes August 7), the day the lovers meet, people write wishes on a piece of paper, hang it on a bamboo and at night put the bamboo on a river so the wish can come true. Amanogawa is the Japanese name of the Milky Way.

I've liked so much to write this that I'm thinking of making a sequel, though I can't make it I don't know if you like it, so please review yes? Even if it's to flame, for which we will use the flames to make dinner for Luffy.


End file.
